


VID: Alright With Me

by Josette_Arnauld



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, OT3, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/pseuds/Josette_Arnauld
Summary: Neal is on a mission to wear Peter down. El is rooting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to watch in HD! Also [posted to Tumblr](http://josette-arnauld.tumblr.com/post/51544761464/im-just-a-boy-without-a-clue-and-i-cant), if you want to reblog.


End file.
